callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War III
The Russo-American War is a fictional ongoing conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and the United States of America, being supported by the Russian Loyalists, United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. This conflict began when Russian forces invaded the United States after the Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport. The United States were initially caught off guard by the attack, but were able to hold several key positions. The Russo-American War is the basis for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Russian forces declared a full scale war by invading New York and parts of Western Europe igniting the Third World War. Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport -- Day 3, 2016 Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally lead the attack at Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov, Alexei Borodin (who is actually PFC Joseph Allen, a U.S. Army Ranger chosen to participate in a C.I.A. deep cover mission by General Shepherd) and 3 other Ultranationalists (known only as Lev, Kiril, and Viktor) assault Zakhaev International Airport and slaughter civilians, Russian airport security guards, and internal troops. Makarov, eventually found out the true identity of Borodin. When they were preparing to escape, he killed him and left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by the United States. The Russian government, upon seeing the use of American made weapons (such as the M240 and M4A1), English speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No Russian"), and the body of an American, were lead to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the United States government. The President of the Russian Federation, Boris Vorshevsky, claimed those who committed the attack would be held responsible. Invasion of Virginia -- Day 4, 2016 Following the assault at Zakhaev International Airport, Russia launched a surprise attack on the eastern seaboard of the United States. Russian aircraft were able to penetrate American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved module. Upon duplicating the module, Russian forces were able to hack the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system to give the illusion that an attack was happening on the West Coast, while concealing the real attack against the East Coast. During the initial stages of the attack, US Army Rangers and Marines were scattered as Russian aircraft managed to drop many paratroopers and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington D.C., headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual codenamed Raptor in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs, and many Russian troops. The Rangers were able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian attackers in the process. Most targets by the invading Russian Forces included other East Coast cities such as Jacksonville, Florida and New York City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that were attacked by the Russians included the C.I.A. Headquarters, Camp David, and the Pentagon. It is possible that certain areas on the West coast were also attacked. Despite the invasion, neither the US or Russia have resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington D.C. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia, where the Rangers, along with a Stryker ICV (callsign: Honey Badger), were buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found to dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of struggle is found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their trek to Washington D.C. The Battle of Washington D.C. -- Day 5, 2016 The massive Russian military force managed to take control of the America’s capital, Washington D.C. After bombing several monuments, destroying many buildings, and setting up firing positions, U.S. forces in the capital proceeded to evacuate as many civilians as they can. However, numerous Russian soldiers and vehicles delayed their evacuation. Sgt. Foley and his squad-mates entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private James Ramirez, using an M82 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle with a Thermal scope, assisted the team by sniping Russians armed with Javelin missile launcher. Later, he used anti-aircraft weapons to destroy any opposing helicopters. The Ranger team was eventually evacuated by a Navy SEAL team with [Black Hawk|Black Hawk helicopters. During the process, the SEAL's Black Hawk was shot down by heavy resistance at the World War II Memorial. The Rangers crashed just southwest of the White House. The Russian forces had also commenced attacks on other strategic buildings near the U.S Capital, inflicting heavy casualties. Nuclear Detonation: EMP Strike At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, Task Force 141 operators assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeers the sub and launches a nuclear missile. Price intended to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn, and Sgt. Foley continued to fight against Russian ground forces who severely outnumbered them. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1, stationed in the International Space Station, observes a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS try to figure out what the bogey is, the missile exploded, creating an EMP. The explosion also creates a shock-wave in orbit which destroys the ISS and Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces look hopeless, the pulse reaches nearly all of America, disabling all Russian and American vehicles. Now with their advantage removed, and relief of new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As Russian forces began closing in on the crash site, they were thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack choppers began falling to the ground, an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape. They soon learned that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at the Whiskey Hotel, intended to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American soldiers to secure the White House. During the assault, an emergency broadcast is heard declaring Washington DC is assumed lost to the Russians, and the United States Air Force is commencing a carpet bomb of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed green flares to indicate the White House has been retaken. This signaled the Americans have regained control of the city. Corporal Dunn claims that he would like to burn Moscow down to the ground after the devastation in Washington, foreshadowing a possible counter-attack by the Americans. Despite the Americans holding many buildings throughout Washington, the actual results of the battle are unknown. If the Russians weren’t defeated, they were definitely weakened. Aftermath Most of Washington, D.C. was retaken and Russian forces retreated with almost no support. Though nothing has been confirmed regarding the aftermath of the attack, it can be speculated from dialog at the end of "Whiskey Hotel" that there will be an American counterattack. It is unknown which nations will ally with Russia or the [States\. With most of their strategic military centers such as the Pentagon and CIA Headquarters devastated, it may be possible that US will have a delayed attack. Along with most military centers being destroyed, it is unknown how the US Military will respond without General Shepherd. Regardless of the invasion by Russia, there were mixed responses by other nations. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow US reinforcements fly through their airspace as a shortcut back to the America. Another response came from the United Nations as they condemned the brutal massacre that had taken place at the Zakhaev International Airport. Other nations have not voiced their responses to the invasion. It is later revealed that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He had hoodwinked everyone: the Russian government, the American government, and even Makarov himself. General Shepherd sent Allen to participate in Makarov's massacre knowing that Makarov would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians could get through American’s perimeter defenses. He did all of this to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. Price observed Shepherd's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set off an EMP, despite the fact that Shepherd was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. Other Fronts Even though there was an actual invasion of the East Coast, it may be possible that the Russians invaded the West Coast. In the moments leading up to the surprise invasion, the American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) had been running diagnostics to check for an ACS malfunction. The stations Sand Bravo (Nome AFB) and Zulu X-Ray 6 (Vandenberg AFB) reported no signs of Russian Forces of any type in their sectors. If the Russians attempted to fly in forces to the West Coast, US Forces stationed in Japan or South Korea would have been able to detect their presence and warn the US Command in advance. If Russian Forces had managed to fly undetected through the stations in Japan and South Korea, the US Advanced Radar Stations on the Hawaiian Islands would have been able to detect and alert US Command as well. However no contact has been made with the West Coast since the invasion has begun. It can be assumed that they are either left untouched or are under attack by Russian Forces. By the events of Modern Warfare 3, Russian Forces have invaded New York and parts of Western Europe thus bringing the world to an official third world war, World War 3. Notable military operations *Invasion of Virginia *Battle of Washington D.C. *Battle of New York City, America *Battle of London, England *Battle of Paris, France *Battle of Berlin, Germany Radio Traffic during Invasion Russo-American War Radio Chatter Category:Conflicts